Blue Star: A story for the Making
by Nightingale1692
Summary: What would happen if there was another before Robin? Explore the story of Emmerlia Grayson: the forgotten child. Her story and what it means for the world itself. Set after season 2.
1. Why? Just Why?

**Blue Star: A story for the Making**

"How do I always get myself into these situations?" The 12-foot tall world-eating worm hovered over the heroes Blue Star and Blue Lantern, glaring down with his six beady eyes. "C'mon, Star," Blue Lantern says, slashing the worm in one of it's eyes. "This is fun. I wish all our training sessions were like this!" Blue Star rolls her eyes, dodging an acid spitball by the worm. "If all your training sessions were like this I wouldn't be alive!" Blue Star exclaims, shooting a cannon ball in the worm's mouth. "Bull's eye!" Blue Lantern yells, pumping his fist in the air. The explosion spreads throughout the worm's body, causing it to blow up into chunks and pieces. Body parts spew over the two heroes. Blue Lantern gags. "Let's go, Derrick. We have to report this to the Justice League so they can put in their damn report." Blue Star calls her Star Jet over and the two fly back to Earth. The Blue Lantern flops in his chair. Blue Star looks over and smiles. "So, what did you learn today on your first hands-on training session?" He looks up. "Well, I learned that the best way to kill a World-Worm is to blind it first then get it from the inside." "Good. Our next session will happen as soon as the simulator is up and running," she says. Derrick Ramirez (Blue Lantern) slyly leans in on Blue Star while she's driving. "You know, I did a good job today. Maybe I could drive the Star Jet-". "No, I have already told you. Wait until you're trained better. You are not going to wreck my jet. Hell, you don't even have a license yet!" Derrick looks at her with the puppy dog face. "But I have my permit," he tries to convince her. "And the rules are I can drive with any person 18 years old or older." Emmerlia keeps driving. "Put your seatbelt on. We're close to base." Blue Lantern sits down. Blue Star calls Aqualad. "Hey, honey!" he answers. Aqualad is a sweet, smart, sophisticated Atlantian who won Blue Star's heart over a training session. She smiles, her heart warming. "Hey, open the hatch for us. We have some important information for the League." Aqualad does and Emmerlia flies the jet back to the Cave 2.

Members of the team are training, while others converse. Emmerlia exits the jet to be welcomed by her brothers. Tim, the youngest, is the third Robin of her father's sidekicks. "Did you bring me a souvenir?" he asks. Nightwing looks at him. "You don't know how to say hello?*scoff* manners, right." Tim whirls around, glaring at his older brother. "When you stay out of my conversations with **my** sister, then I will gain some manners." "Oh great! Just got back and they're already at it," she thinks. Fury rises in Dick. "Look here you little piece of s-"he starts, but is cut off by Blue Star. "Richard Grayson. Timothy Drake." She whispers so low you can barely hear her. But they do. Taking a deep breath, Emmerlia speaks to them in a cool voice, chilling the cave. "Do we have to go through this every time? Blue Lantern and I are very tired and very much covered in worm intestines. So, if my two oldest brothers will please stop being such jackasses and have a reasonable conversation with their only sister, that would be pleasant." Emmerlia sighs, slowly walking to the shower. Aqualad follows. "Love, do you want a back massage?" She looks into his bright green eyes, smiling a very, very rare smile. Nodding, they head to the shower, of course making sure nobody sees them!

A little while that night, Emmerlia's daughter Veronica and son Dylan walk into the house. Dylan is a 15 year-old teen who was experimented on by Lex Luthor using a porcupine's and Dylan's DNA to combine the two into a serum that will give any human animal-like characteristics. Unfortunately, it all went terribly wrong transforming him into the hero known as The Human Quill. His father may be Atlantian and his mother may have blue lantern and sorceress powers, but he never obtained any of those powers. Since neither of them can train Dylan, his uncle Nightwing trains him. Veronica, an 8 year-old sorceress-in-training, was lucky enough to gain both traits from her parents, making the two siblings more opposite than the North and South poles. In the end, though, Dylan would give his life for his little sister and vise-versa. "Shh!" Dylan shushes Veronica after she slams the front door. "Dad's probably asleep, but I know Mom isn't." Veronica looks up at him confused. "Why wouldn't mom be sleeping? I can't even remember the last time she slept; wasn't it last Thursday?" Dylan rolls his eyes. "Because she's trying to solve that war of world's crap. Now shut up!" The light flicks on, startling both Dylan and Veronica. "I come back from a two-day hunt for a world-eating worm hoping to see my children at the portal waiting to at least say hi." The siblings look to the top of the stairs only to see their mother. "Um, mom. I had to pick up Veronica from her piano lessons," Dylan nervously explains. Emmerlia shakes her head, descending from the stairs. Her eyes glow orange, showing her anger. "Why do you lie, son? It is 8:30pm. Veronica's piano lesson ends at 5:00pm and I know for a fact it does not take 3 hours on a bicycle to get from there to the Cave 2. Where. Were. You." Veronica looks nervous. "What's going on? E.J.?" The voice comes from the kitchen. Tim stands at the island, drinking juice. Dylan bares his fangs, growling, "What's **he** doing here?" Emmerlia walks towards Tim. "If you were here earlier you would have heard Tim ask if he could stay the night here." Dylan steps menacingly towards Tim. "What's wrong with grandfather's home? Too modern for a silver-spooned brat like yourself?" he teases.

Now, if you've been following Blue Star's story, you would know that Tim is technically Dylan's uncle. He did gain something from his mother: Emmerlia's immortality. Dylan was just three years old when his immortality reached its point to where he aged twelve years overnight. This creates tension between Tim and Dylan, for Tim looks at Dylan as a small child.

Tim stares at Dylan, then says, "Be careful, Dylan. Some uncles do beat their nephews and we all know that I am capable of doing so." That was it. Dylan spread out his arms, revealing quills and showing his claws. "Come and try you little bastard!" Emmerlia quickly walks over to Dylan and she…she slaps him across the face. Everyone freezes. Emmerlia never hits her children across the face. Ever. "I am not going to yell. My husband is upstairs asleep. Everyone to bed. We will discuss this in the morning." she calmly says. The group runs upstairs, leaving the kitchen quiet. She goes to the kitchen cabinet, pouring herself a glass of Scotch. Emmerlia sits and contemplate. "What am I going to do?" A war is approaching. The space worm she battled today was the beginning.

Here's the scoop. Since the universe is still considered new to many worlds they have battled against who is the best to conquer the place we call home. Many worlds have gone rouge, their leaders destroying other planets in hopes that Earth's leaders will surrender themselves to become allies to their worlds in this war. War has been on the table many times before, but not as serious as this time. The planet Xeri of sector 1259 in the Oblanion galaxy unleashed their world-consuming worms. When Blue Star was told to discover more about the worms and who is unleashing them, she thought of this as a good training session for Blue Lantern. _(Flashback)_ After she came back, Blue Star met with the main leaders of the Justice League.

"As many of you have heard, a war of the worlds has been brought up once again. This time, worlds such as Xeri and Synec have declared war and are attacking across the Universe. Many have asked what the heroes of Earth are going to do, seeing that we have saved the Universe a multitude of times. On my journey, I was able to speak with a representative for Xeri's leader, D'uhm Volgen. He says that the two allies will not stop until they received their demands." Blue Star waits while this information sinks into their minds. She finally speaks again, irritated that they seem to not take this information as seriously as they should. "Xeri wants complete rule over all worlds in his sector! Synec wants to conquer any planets they can get their hands on, knowing that they won't be persecuted for it! That is all the information I have, so use it however you like." With that, Blue Star leaves the conference, the door slamming behind her. She calls Nightwing, hoping to relieve some of her stress. "Hey, E.J. What's up?" "Just left the meeting. Of course, nobody took it seriously." She tells him.

"Listen. How is training going?" she asks. "Good." he answers. Blue Star smiles. "How did Dylan and Veronica do?" she asks. "What are you talking about? They never came to training." Blue Star stands there, confused. "But," she starts, "It's past five o'clock. Dylan has already picked up Veronica." Richard says, "Uh-oh". _(End Flashback)_ Now here Emmerlia is, drinking a glass (or 3) of Scotch, crying to herself. This is something she has never faced before. Everyone is asking her what to do. Asking her to train the newbies, to lead them into war. "A twenty-two year old mother shouldn't be dealing with this." Emmerlia looks up through bleary eyes to see her brother, Dick, looking at her with a sad expression. She wipes her eyes. "You k now I don't like any of you seeing me cry." Dick walks over to Emmerlia. "I've told you before; you can't be strong all of the time." He grabs her and she puts her head on his chest. "What am I going to do, Dickie? Too many people think I can solve this… this War of Worlds. I can't." She looks up at him, and for the first time, Dick sees fear in his big sister eyes. Emmerlia croaks, "I'm scared. I just want to be a hero, not a superhero. Saving the world is big. Saving the universe-". She breaks off. Dick just sits, holding her for the rest of the night.


	2. Kids Who doesn't need them?

**Sorry my peeps, forgot this important little tidbit: Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Warner Bros., or any DC characters. Sad, but true.  
** **Warnings: Some spanking scenes further into the story**

Morning rose as Kaldur'ahm made his way downstairs only to find his wife still sitting at the dining room table. "Honey, did you stay here all night?" he asks her with a worried tone. "Well, it's not like I need sleep anyway. Might as well get some paperwork done." He senses something wrong, so instead of asking, Kaldur simply takes her by the hand, leading Emmerlia upstairs to their bedroom where she tell him everything about last night, especially the information that Dylan doesn't even know that **she** knows. Kaldur's face turns from calm understanding to fury at his son's actions. Suddenly, he rises from the bed and storms into Dylan's room. "Get up, son now!" Dylan jumps up, scared at his dad's tone. His father rarely gets angry. Kaldur steps forward. "Now, I am going to try and stay calm but I would like to know what in Neptune's sake were you thinking about when you took your baby sister to a drag race?!" Dylan almost face-palms at being caught. _"Damn. Totally forgot about mom's mind-reading powers. She probably knew I was lying the moment I said 'hey',"_ Dylan thought. Kaldur informs Dyan to be downstairs in 15 minutes dressed.

Later, the family is sitting at the dining table eating breakfast when Dylan comes downstairs. Veronica looks down at her food, while Tim glares at his nephew disappointment coming off him. "Come and eat. Let us get this conversation done with," Kaldur states. "Not hungry," Dylan grumbles. His father looks ready to object, but Emmerlia says, "Good. Tell us what you were doing at a street race." Dylan drinks some orange juice before he tells his story. "My friend Tony told me about this sick race that went on yesterday. He said it started at five if I wanted to get in on it. I told him that I had to pick up Veronica at 4:30pm if I could make it there, so I did. We made it to the race at about 4:50pm and raced til 7:30pm, then I grabbed Veronica some food and came back here." Dylan finishes his orange juice. He saw no reason to lie since his mom already knew the truth. Emmerlia narrows her eyes. "Tell your uncle what you used to race with." Dick looks up, curious. Dylan stops drinking, looking quiet nervous. "I-I used your motorcycle. The black one." He stutters. Dick rises out of his chair. "The prototype. The one that isn't even ready to be tested?" he growls. Dylan meekly nods his head. Both Kaldur and Dick walk towards Dylan who was visibly shrinking in his seat. His father says, "This is not becoming of a young hero. NO son of mine will steal. We expect you to fight crime, not commit it." Emmerlia leaves from the table to ready for work. As the only daughter of Bruce Wayne and the only one to graduate with a master's degree in physics at 20 years old, she was immediately put in charge of running the science division of Wayne Corps. We will discuss more about Bruce and Emmerlia later on in the story. As Emmerlia leaves the table she calls back, "I will leave you two to deal with my children." Veronica stops eating her cereal. "But mami, Dilly took me to the race. I didn't want to go," she complains. Emmerlia looks back at her daughter. "Oh, princess don't lie to mami. I can read every one of your thoughts. You very much wanted to go, suggesting that you even get to ride on the bike, which Dylan thankfully said no. Otherwise I believe he would be very sorry indeed." Veronica looks down guiltily. Nodding, Emmerlia continues up the stairs.

After she showers, Emmerlia starts to get dressed, ignoring the sounds of her children being punished. It always pains her to hear their cries, even when she knows they're not in any real danger. Leaving to room, Emmerlia calls Tim. "Yeah, E.J.?" "Do you want to stay here and train or do you want me to drop you off at dad's house? I'm on my way to work so I thought it would be nice to stop over there." He shrugs. "I'll go back to the manor. It is way too noisy over here." Nodding, the two leave and drive over to their father's home. Emmerlia drops Tim off while honking at Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler, friend and more important: father figure. Driving off, Emmerlia looks back at the manor. It only seemed like yesterday that she was the one leaving, not returning. Shaking off the thoughts, she focuses on the ginormous building in front of her. _"Well, let's start the day on a good note. Right?"_


End file.
